Jacob Stone
Jacob Stone is a former oil rig worker, and one of Flynn Carsen's newest recruits. Biography Jacob Stone works as a oil rig worker and secretely publishes articles on European and Native American history. In 2004 he already received a invitation of the library but declined as he was not interested. He was on a list and became a target for the Serpent Brotherhood. Visiting a bar at Oklahoma he approached a woman and tried to hit on her. She asked if he could translate the meaning of her tattoo. He did and she introduced herself as Lamia. She then kicked him to the floor and wanted to kill him with a katana. Eve saved him and after a brawl they managed to escape and went to the library. They go to the libary where Flynn tells them about magic and they look at some of the items stored in the library. Eve explains they were invited ten years ago to become the librarian and Stone explains he was already working. The team tries to figure out why Professor Jonas Sheir was murdered and why the Serpent Brotherhood started to call other potential librarians as well. Jacob recognizes a picture of a painting and says it is connected to King Arthur. Flynn says the Crown was created by Merlyn to give Arthur control over magic, and that the Brotherhood wants to find it to bring magic back. Jacob and Ezekiel know the painting is in Munich and the team decides to go to it to find the clue. Combining their knowledge the team find out Arthur was a roman who stayed behind when the roman empire fell, they manage to find the location of the Crown. Traveling to the place they see a helicopter fly over and realize the Brotherhood is closing in as well. The find a stone henge like circel and the team starts to find the iron vault where the crown is stored. Eve and Ezekiel engage the Brotherhood as Flynn and Jacob use a improvised blow torch to open the locked up crown. They manage to escape after Ezekiel blew up the helicopter of the brotherhood. At the library Flynn tells them about his first mission as a librarian. The alarm goes off and they realize the library has been opened from the inside. Jacob is suprised as Flynn grabs Excalibur and goes off to protect the crown against Lamia and the intruders. Jacob and the others run away as the Serpent Brotherhood is raiding the library. Judson and Charlene activate a mechanism that destroys the connection and sacrifice themselves in the process. Jacob and the other Librarians flee out of the library as it starts folding up. They flee through a door and end up in a wood. They meet Jenkins who brings them to the other library. It is revealed Flynn is mortally wounded as his wound can not heal because it was inflicted by Excalibur. Jacob says the library is the same, and Jenkins explains the same library can be acessed from multiple locations. However since Judson broke the connection this is all they have for now. Flynn blames himself as he should have seen they were killing potential librarions earlier. Flynn figures out Excalibur is the key to bring magic in the world. The team deduces the stone for the sword must be in Londinium/London. The Librarians go to London and infiltrate Buckingham Palace as Eve uses her connections to counter terrorism. Eve recognizes a secret entrance and the team gets in. They find Cassandra locked up and quickly free her after she returns to their side. The team makes a plan to use a magnet to take out the crown. Eve takes out some of the guards while the rest of the team gets to work on the electricity. Jacob and Ezekiel fight some of the killers. Flynn confronts Lamia who quickly defeats him. Just in time they take out the killers and activate the magnet. The team uses the magnet to take the crown from Malia and rob her off the powers over Excalibur. Excalibur knocks her out. Excalibur loses power and Flynn wants Cassandra to use the remaining power to cure her. However, she uses it to heal Flynn from his lethal wound. Flynn gives each of them a ticket and thanks them, Jacob says it might be hard going back to their lives knowing magic is real. As they prepare to leave Flynn stops them. Flynn tells the group he made new rules and the group will slowly be trained and prepared to become librarians. Eve will act as their guardian and protect them during this. Jacob agrees and says he would love to help people like this. Personality: Jacob has genius level intelect and is highly knowledgeable about history and architecture. However he seems to have a conflicted personality as he tries to be normal and do more simple work. Seemingly afraid to get recognized for his skills he writes articles under a alias. When holding the Apple of Discord Jacob became the worst version of himself. He locked up Eve and his fellow librarians. He then went to a museum where he began to move around painting because the way they were stalled was incorrect. He then started a fight with the guards over this. Abilities: *'Genius level intellect': has an IQ over 190. *'Architectural knowledge': Jacob wrote numerous articles over Architecture. *'Historical knowledge': Jacob has immense knowledge about history. *'Basic hand to hand combat': Jacob is a skilled barfighter and was able to defeat some killers of the Serpent Brotherhood. Appearances * * References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Librarians